All is Fair in Love and Revenge
by Hitsumi Seiichiro
Summary: Due to a rumor Kaiba hurts Meilin by abandoning her. So, Pegasus, Marik, and Meilin make a plan to make him pay and get him back, but will Meilin still want him after how Marik treats her.
1. Pain and Revenge

All is Fair in Love and Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Cardcaptors, or Zoids. I do own the Dragon Clan and its members excluding Meilin.

Talking""

Thinking''

Just as forewarning some characters maybe OOC. Now on to the story.

Chapter 1: Pain and Revenge

"It hurt", Meilin said, "it hurt more than anything else ever has." Meilin looked up at Pegasus waiting for his response. "Well, I can understand your pain even though my situation isn't exactly the same." Then he just looked at her. Since he couldn't read her expression he decided to use his Millennium Eye.

(flashback)

Meilin is sitting in a park with Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, and Yugi's friends. "We just don't want to ever see you again, got it", Yugi said. "So don't try to talk to us. With that he and the rest of his gang left. "Seto do you know what that was about?" "Seto", she said when she gat no answer. " I have to agree never come near me again either." "Why?" "Because you are only interested in what you can get via my power" then he got up grabbed Mokuba and left. She felt a pain growing in her chest and she began to cry. The last thing she remembered seeing was Pegasus's face before she blacked out.

(end flashback)

Thus explaining how she had woken up at his house and was now talking to him. "So", she said, "what happened after I blacked out?" "Well, I picked you up, carried you to my car, drove home, and laid you down on the couch. How long have you known Kaiba?" "Since we were little. Why?" The minute she finished Croquet walked in and whispered something in Pegasus's ear. He raised his hand and Croquet left. "Do you love him?" "Huh", was all he got back as a reply. "Do you love Kaiba?" Her blush gave him his answer. He stood up, walked over to her, and knelt down so he was eye level with her. "Win him back. Make him sorry he said those things to you" "How?" "Simple, jealousy."


	2. It Begins

All is Fair in Love and Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Cardcaptors, or Zoids. I do own the Dragon Clan and its members excluding Meilin.

Talking""

Thinking''

Just as forewarning some characters maybe OOC. Now on to the story.

Chapter 2: It Begins

"And who pray tell am I supposed to use to make seto jealous", she said. " No one in my clan would work he all ready knows their relationships with me." "Would Marik work", he said. " Marik!" "Yes, Marik. He and I have kept in contact over the years so, would he work?" "I guess", Meilin said. "Good", Pegasus said, "he has just arrived." "What", Meilin screamed. "We will discuss the plan with him later on today", he said, "but first I have an offer to make." "What kind of offer", she said. "The head tech of my company just quit and I am quite sure you would be more competent at his job than he was so, do you want the job?" "Sure why not." "Good you start tomorrow."

(Later that day)

Pegasus was sitting on his couch, Meilin was next to him, and Marik was sitting in an armchair. "So", Marik said, "let me see if I understand this. You want me to pretend to date Meilin to make Kaiba jealous and make him come back to apologize to her on bended knee. Right?" "Yes", said Meilin and Pegasus in unison. Marik turned and looked at Meilin. "Fine but we do it my way got it." "Sure", Meilin replied.

(Next day)

Marik's way wasn't all that bad actually. They had decided he would have slightly more control in the relationship. They had worked all night to create a small crown that could be hidden somewhat by her bangs. It was gold with the sign of a millennium item that had a ruby in the center of the eye. (A.N. Imagine Yami's crown only slightly more feminine with a ruby in the center)

They would use this as an indirect way for him to control her with the millennium rod. She would still have free will on certain subjects. The minute she put it on her pupils disappeared. "So", Marik said, "tomorrow we begin operation Make Kaiba jealous as hell."

That is the end of chapter two and I want some reviews or I won't write anymore.

Mari Rei Shiro


End file.
